Champion Of My Heart
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Kaiba is the defending race champion and Serenity is new to the sport. She soon becomes Kaiba's number one fan in more ways than one. OC SetoSerenity AU
1. Meet The Champion

**Please Review**

**Chapter One**

**Meeting The Champion**

Joey stood down stairs swinging his keys on his finger waiting for his sister to come down stairs." Come on Serenity, we're going to miss the first race of the season," Joey yelled up the stairs.

" I'am almost done big brother hold on a second," she called back down the stairs. Joey sighed, he had finally been able to afford tickets to the Blue Eyes 500 stock car race so he could see his friend Yugi race, but his sister was having a hard time picking out suitable clothes.

" Okay Joey I'am ready," Serenity said running down stairs. She wore a pink jacket and a pair of jean shorts with tennins shoes.

" It took you twenty minutes to finally pick that out, I'll never understand women," Joey said walking outside. He and his sister got into a small brown beat up car and drove down the streets of their town Domino towards the race stadium.

" So sis this is your first time watching one of these, who do you think is your favorite driver," Joey asked.

" I don't know much of the drivers other than Yugi and Duke, so I actually dont have a favorite yet, but after today I will have one big brother," Serenity answered. Joey nodded and coasted his car into the parking lot.

**Driver's Meeting**

A eighteen year old boy sat in the front row of the driver's meeting. He wore a green and black race suit and held a black helmet next to him. His brown chesnut hair fell down in front of his blue eyes which many driver's thought was indimadating.

The driver watched as the President of the Race Commitee ended the meeting and dismissed the drivers. The boy stood up and walked outside the building where a man with long silver hair wearing a black and green uniform also stood.

" So how'd the meeting go, Kaiba-boy," asked the man.

" Boring as ever Pegasus, has my car gone through inspection yet," Kaiba asked. Pegasus nodded and walked beside the driver.

'' Everything went fine, Rapheal is filling your car with gas and Valon and Alister are changing the tires as we speak," Pegasus said. Kaiba smirked and turned to him.

" Pegasus with you as Crew Chief and me as the driver, we'll have another championship trophy in our pockets," Kaiba laughed.

" Yeah maybe, but watch Duke and Yugi closley, you know who close they got to your points lead last year," Pegasus warned. Kaiba nodded.

" Yes I will, Duke I want worry about as much as Yugi," Kaiba said. Pegasus nodded and walked ahead of Kaiba to where his pit box stood. Kaiba walked over to his green and black car and placed his helmet on top of it.

" Pegasus when does this race start," Kaiba called.

" It will start in two hours, for now your have to deal with fans," Pegasus said pointing to a bunch of screaming girls. Kaiba lowered his head and sighed.

" Not this again, I thought last year was bad," Kaiba groaned walking over to his fans waiting for his autograph.

Serenity and Joey walked through the pits of various driver's. Joey was happy because Yugi had gotten them special passes that allowed them down in the pits untill the raced started. the two sibilings walked untill the spotted a short boy with multi-colored spiked hair.

" Hey Yugi," Joey called. The short boy turned and waved to his friend.

" Okay sis I'm going to go talk to Yugi, why don't you walk around and meet some of the other drivers," Joey said.

" Okay, I'll meet you at our seats," Serenity said watching Joey run over to Yugi. Serenity proceeded down the pit road and walked past several drivers and their car's. She then spotted a huge group of girls surrounding a brown haired man.

Serenity walked up to the nearest girl who had long black hair." Excuse me miss, may I ask who that man is," Serenity asked pointing to Kaiba.

" Thats Seto Kaiba, hes racing his second year since last year when he won the championship, he only eighteen and the hottest driver around," the girl said. Serenity nodded and looked at the driver.

Soon the huge group of girls disbanded and Kaiba was left alone except for one young girl with long arburn hair." May I help you," Kaiba asked. Serenity looked up at him and into his blue eyes, she then turned her head to hide her blush.

' Hes sooo handsome' Serenity thought.

" Hey miss I asked if I could help you," Kaiba said again. Serenity broke out of her little dream world.

" I'am sorry I was just passing by," Serenity said. She walked past Kaiba.

" Hey would you like an autograph or something," Kaiba asked. Serenity turned around and watched as Kaiba signed a picture that had him and his car on it.

" Here you go," he said holding it out to her. Serenity smiled and took the picture from Kaiba.

" Thank you mister Kaiba," Serenity said. She then turned when she heard her brother come up to her.

" Hey sis come on we have about twenty minutes to get to our seat and holy crud its Seto Kaiba," Joey said looking at the driver in awe.

" Yeah Joey I even got his autograph," Serenity said showing Joey the picture. Joey approached Kaiba and held out his hand.

" Joey Wheeler nice to meet you, you are a god of racing," Joey said shaking Kaiba's hand.

" Thats the first time a man has ever said that to me, so thanks I guess," Kaiba replied. Joey smiled and approached his sister.

" Come on sis lets go and let him prepare for his race," Joey said taking his sister away.

" Good luck today Kaiba," she said waving bye to Kaiba. Kaiba waved bye also and headed over to his car. He placed his helmet on and entered the car.

" Time to race," Kaiba said.

Serenity stood up in her seat with a pair of binoculars watching Kaiba's car like an eagle." Come on make the pass," she said.

Joey looked up at her and watched." It seems you like this sport and that you have a favorite driver," Joey said. Serenity laughed and turned back to Kaiba who was currently in second behind Duke with five laps to go.

" Kaiba on turn three Duke slides up the track, take him on when that happens," came the voice of Pegasus in Kaiba's radio.

" Understood," Kaiba replied. He pushed his car down the straight away up to 200 mph drafting behind Duke. As they went into turn three Kaiba watched as Duke slid up the speedway alittle.

Kaiba saw his chance and pushed his way forward under Duke. The two of them came off of turn three side by side and headed down the straigh away to the checkered flag. Kaiba pushed his car fast, but he couldn't lose Duke.

He then felt a push behind him and turned to see Yugi behind him bumb drafting. Soon Kaiba's car went ahead of Duke's by a small margin and he crossed the finish line in first.

Serenity jumped up and down happy that Kaiba had won." He won Joey, he won," she yelled. Joey laughed at how his sister reacted to a sport she has only known for one day.

Kaiba pulled his car into victory lane and proceeded out of it. He stood on top of it and waved to his fans. He then jumped off of it onto his pit crew. He grabbed his champange bottle and busted it open spraying all of his crew.

Serenity walked down the pit road again with Joey untill they reached Kaiba's trailer. Serenity watched as Kaiba exited his trailer in his white trench coat.

Kaiba spotted the two of them and walked over to them." I'am so happy you won today," Serenity said.

" Why thank you, it seems I have a new fan," Kaiba said. Serenity smiled to him.

" Here you can hace this," Kaiba said. He handed Serenity his black helmet that he had worn in his first win of the season.

" It may smell like champange but thats natural," Kaiba laughed.

" Thank you, I'll put this in my room," Serenity said. Joey tapped her on the shoulder.

" I have to go, but I'll watch you on t.v.," Serenity said. Kaiba shook his head and reached into his pocket. He then pulled out two tickets.

" Take these, there season passes to all our races," Kaiba said. Joey opened his mouth in awe and quickly grabbed them.

" But why give them to us," Serenity asked.

" Because your the first of my fans to actually watch my race, all the other girls just come to see my body," Kaiba said. Serenit smiled at Kaiba and walked away with Joey who was inspecting the tickets.

" Wait may I ask your name," Kaiba called.

" Its Serenity," she replied to him.

" See you next Sunday then Serenity," Kaiba yelled.

**Please Review**


	2. Race Weekend

**Please Review**

**Chapter Two**

**Race Weekend **

Kaiba sat inside his RV that was parked outside the Battle Ox 250 raceway. He sat on a leather couch watching the news on his plasma tv when his door opened and in walked several people. One was a tall blonde haired man with bulging muscles, the second one was a short woman with long blonde hair wearing a purple jacket and mini skirt with high heels, and the last was Pegasus.

" Hey Kaiba did you hear the news," asked the muscle man. Kaiba looked away from his tv and at the three.

" What news is that Raphael," Kaiba replied. Raphael and the woman both turned to Pegasus who took out a few papers.

" Well it seems the race commitee wishes for you to take part in a contest, who ever wins the contest gets to spend the whole weekend with you," Pegasus said handing Kaiba the files.

Kaiba scanned them quickly and then looked at Pegasus." It will make your fanbase increase," Pegasus smiled.

Kaiba closed his eyes and thought for a moment before signing the papers and handing them back." Great, now you have to draw a ticket from last weeks race and that will be our winner," Pegasus said taking out a giant bowl with everyone's race tickets from last week.

Kaiba nodded and reached his hand in to draw one, once he did he handed it to Pegasus." Lets see here, a Miss Serenity Wheeler," Pegasus read.

Once the name was said Kaiba's eyes bolted open and he grabbed the ticket to read it himself." Hey isn't that that red haired girl your were talking to after the race Sunday," asked the woman.

" Yes Mai, she is and what my luck that I drew her name, at least she will be fun to show around," Kaiba said.

" Yes seeing as how close you got to her last Sunday," Raphael laughed. Mai glanced at her soon to be husband and kicked him in the shin.

" Ah Mai don't do that, if I get injured Kaiba won't have a gasman," Raphael said rubbing his shin.

" Well don't make remarks like that anymore, this is the first time Kaiba has intrest in a girl so don't ruin it or the weddings off," Mai threatened. Raphael nodded his head showing that he understood.

" Pegasus will you please inform Miss Wheeler that she has won right away," Kaiba said rising from his couch.

" Yes Kaiba, but how will we retrieve her," Pegasus asked. Kaiba walked past him and slung a purple trench coat onto his shoulders.

" I'll go pick her up myself," Kaiba said. The three nodded to him as he exited the RV. He walked down a paved path untill he came to a small helipad where his helicopter was preparing for takeoff. Kaiba seated himself inside and buckled himself in.

" Roland, take us to Domino, Japan and make it quick," Kaiba said. A green haired man in the front nodded and lifted the helicopter into the air.

**Wheeler's Residence**

Serenity stood in the kitchen of her and Joey's small apartment cooking some dinner for the two siblings. Joey was in the living room watching tv. Serenity was finishing the meal when the phone began to ring. She wiped her hands off and answered it.

" Hello Wheeler residence" she said.

" Hello would this be Serenity by any chance," asked the man on the other line.

" Yes this is her how may I help you," she replied.

" This is Maximillion Pegasus, crew chief of Seto Kaiba, I have just called to inform you that you've won a contest where you get to spend the whole race weekend with mister Kaiba," Pegasus said.

Serenity stood there rooted to her spot in silence." Miss Wheeler are you still there," asked Pegasus.

Serenity snapped out of her trance." Yes I'am still here," she answered.

" Okay, now Mr. Kaiba should be there any moment now to bring you to the race track we look foward to seeing you," Pegasus finished hanging up the phone. Serenity did to and about that time came a ring at the door.

Joey sat up and looked through the peep hole." Holy shit, sis Seto Kaiba is outside our door," Joey called. Serenity ran from the kitchen and into the living room where Joey had the door open.

Kaiba was in the doorway in a purpled trench coat.'' Hello," he said smiling.

"May I come in," Kaiba asked Joey.

" Of course please come in," Joey said holding the door open for Kaiba. Kaiba entered and stood in the middle of the apartment.

" May I ask why your here," Joey said closing the door.

" Oh I'am just here to collect our contest winner," Kaiba said looking at Serenity.

" Sis whats he talkin about," Joey asked.

" I just got a phone call from Kaiba's crew chief saying I had won a contest to spend the whole weekend with Kaiba," Serenity answered. Joey turned to Kaiba who simply nodded his head.

"Well what'll you waiting for sis go to your room and pack some clothes," Joey said.

" You mean I can go Joey," Serenity asked. Joey nodded yes and watched as Serenity ran off to her room fast. Joey smiled and ushered Kaiba to a seat.

" So what will my sis be doing with you this weekend," Joey asked.

" She'll come with me to Practice, Qualifying, and last the Battle Ox 250 race," Kaiba said. He then retrieved a slip of paper from his trench coat and handed it to Joey.

" On there is the phone number of our hotel, the number for my rv, and the number for the race track," Kaiba said pointing to three separate numbers. Joey nodded and turned when he heard his sister come into the room carrying a small pink rolling suitcase.

" I have all I need for three days," Serenity said. Kaiba nodded and rised from his seat and headed to the door.

" Our call you when I get there Joey," Serenity said hugging her big brother.

" Okay, now go and have a fun weekend," Joey said. Serenity nodded and followed Kaiba outside to a waiting limo. Serenity stopped in awe at the long stretch limo before her.

" Coming," asked Kaiba. Serenity nodded and followed him to the waiting vehicle. The driver opened the door for the two and took Serenity's suitcase to put in the trunk. The two entered the limo and drove away to the airport.

Once they arrived there, the two exited the limo and entered the waiting helicopter. Kaiba buckled himself in and watched Serenity buckle herself in. Roland entered the copter and signaled for the pilot to takeoff.

The helicopter lifted into the air and Serenity watched as Domino disappeared from view.

**Raceway**

Raphael sat in the garage watching Valon and Alister work on Kaiba's car as Pegasus went over statistics on the car. Mai sat next to Raphael laying her head on Raphael's shoulder." Raphael are we almost done here," Mai asked yawning.

" We're waiting for Kaiba to return to go over a few things with the car and then we're head to the hotel," Raphael said.

" Good cause I want to show you something when we get back," Mai said purring into Raphael's ear. Raphael smiled to his fiancee and kissed her.

" Can't you wait till we go home," Raphael asked. Mai shook her head no and then batted her eyes at Raphael who smiled more. Just then the garage door opened and in walked Kaiba and Serenity.

" Hey everyone I'am back," Kaiba announced. Raphael turned and waved to his friend as Pegasus approached Kaiba.

" Glad your back we have a few things that we have to go over," Pegasus said. Kaiba nodded," Hey Mai can you show Serenity around," Kaiba yelled. Mai nodded and waved Serenity to follow her.

Serenity walked behind the older woman and followed her down a hallway where several offices laid." So do you already know Kaiba," asked Mai.

" Um yes mam, I met him last weekend at the race," Serenity replied.

" I glad Kaiba finally found someone he could like, besides his crew," Mai said. Serenity blushed alittle.

" Miss Mai can I ask what you do," Serenity said.

" Oh I don't do anything, its just my fiancee the big muscle man works for Kaiba," Mai laughed. Serenity smiled and followed Mai who lead her into a large room that held various trophies and checks.

" This is Kaiba's winnings room, we place all his race prizes here," Mai said. Serenity looked around the room in awe.

" My brother would have a fit in here," Serenity said. She walked into she was in front of a rather large trophy.

" Whats this one for," Serenity asked.

" Thats Kaiba's Championship trophy from last year, can you believe he was only a rookie when he won it," Mai said. Serenity then looked and saw a full red race suit with a man's picture beside it. The man looked to be in his mid-forties.

He had grey hair and a grey mustache." Whos this," Serenity asked. Mai looked as the picture.

" Thats Kaiba's farther Gozaburo, he taught Kaiba everything about racing and made him the champion he is today, those two were really close," Mai said.

" Wow the man that taught Kaiba how to race, I would like to meet him," Serenity said.

" Well you can't, he died two years ago in a terrible wreck, I can remember Kaiba that day he cried for almost that whole week, the wreck still haunts him at nights and on raceday," Mai said in a sad tone.

Serenity lowered her head and then spotted a picture of Kaiba and Gozaburo in victory lane together after a win. Kaiba was on his father's shoulders and was laughing." Kaiba must miss him," Serenity said.

" He does, Kaiba prays every raceday that Gozaburo would watch over him," Mai said. She then signaled for Serenity to follow her out. Serenity turned to look at the picture one last time before leaving.

The two women walked down the hallway again and soon ran into Kaiba and Raphael." Did Mai show you around," Kaiba asked. Serenity nodded and Kaiba smiled.

" Good lets head to the hotel now so we can rest for Practice tomorrow," Kaiba said. The two women nodded and followed the two men to a waiting van which would transport them to their hotel.

Tomorrow begins the race weekend.

**Please Review**


	3. Qualifying, Fights, and Secrets

**Please Review**

**Chapter Three**

**Qualifying, Fights, and Secrets**

Serenity opened her eyes, the alarm next to her going off waking her. She turned the alarm off and stood up from her bed. She walked to the bathroom in her pink sleep clothes and closed the door behind her.

She entered the warm water of the shower and cleaned her body and hair. She soon exited and walked back into her room to fetch some clothes. She grabbed her jean shorts and pink jacket and placed them on.

Just then a knock came at the door. Serenity opened the door to find Kaiba standing outside in his black and green race uniform." Ready to go, everyone is downstairs eating breakfast," Kaiba asked.

Serenity nodded and followed him down the hall of the exspensive hotel to the elevator. The two metal doors opened when they arrived so the two entered. Kaiba stood away from Serenity with his arms crossed and his poker face on.

" Nervous about today," Serenity laughed.

" Ha this day will be easy, practice and qualifying is always easy," Kaiba answered. Serenity smiled and followed him out of the elevator. They walked into the hotel's breakfast room where the crew sat. Raphael and Mai at one table, Raphael was eating a plate full of donuts while Mai read a book with wedding dresses.

Valon and Alister sat at another table having a match of arm wrestling and Pegasus sat at the back table reading the newspaper. Serenity walked over to the breakfast bar to grab a bite.

Kaiba sat down next to Raphael who was placing donuts in his mouth one by one." What do you think about this dress," Mai said shoving the magazine in front of Raphael. Raphael looked at it and then spit out his dounuts.

" $10,000 dollars are you crazy woman, I don't have that much money," Raphael said.

" Hey don't call me crazy I'am just trying to plan our wedding which you haven't even helped me with," Mai said whacking Raphael on the head. Kaiba laughed at how the two got along, they would make a good couple. Serenity came and sat down next to Kaiba.

She placed her plate down and then handed Kaiba a cup of coffee." Thank you," Kaiba said making Serenity smile. After everyone had finished their meals the crew piled into the van and headed to the race track.

Kaiba walked down pit road with Serenity next to him." Where are we going," she asked?

" I'am heading to meet with my team mate," he said. Serenity watched as Kaiba stopped and walked up to a man sitting in a lawn chair next to a purple and black car.

The man had spiked dirty blonde hair with tanned dark skin. He wore a pair of sunglasses which made him look like he was asleep.

" Marik are you awake," Kaiba asked.

" No," said the man. Serenity jumped back in surprise and Kaiba smirked at her reaction.

" What do you want Kaiba," Marik asked removing his glasses.

" I just wanted to see if your were ready for today, I need you up there with me during raceday so we can win this, remember last year you finished 5th in points," Kaiba said.

" My car is as ready as its ever going to be, you just worry about yourself and Duke," Marik said placing his glasses back on. Kaiba nodded and headed down pit road to his car. Serenity ran after him and walked beside him.

" Who is Duke," she asked.

" A grade A asshole and pervert, I'd stay away from him if I was you," Kaiba warned. They soon reached his pit. Serenity watched as Kaiba stopped all of a sudden. She looked around him to see a man in a white uniform with black hair propped up against Kaiba's car.

" Hey there Seto," said the man.

" Duke, what do you want in my pit," Kaiba spat back. The man raised his head and smiled.

" Just sizing up my competetion, but I find it that there is nothing to size up," Duke laughed. He then smirked when he spotted Serenity. He walked over to her, but was cut off by Kaiba.

" Leave her alone Duke and get back to you own pit Qualifying is about to start," Kaiba said. Duke glared at Kaiba and then looked at Serenity again. He smirked at her and then walked away.

" See I told you he was an asshole," Kaiba said. Kaiba then turned and headed to his car. He placed his helmet on and entered the car to begin Qualifying.

Serenity sat next to Pegasus on top of the pit box watching various cars go around the track and getting their positions for the race. Serenity watched as Kaiba's car was called to begin and watched him drive his car onto the track.

She looked at the computer screen next to Pegasus to see the current standings. Duke was right now on the pole, with Marik in second, and Yugi in third, and Kaiba was the last car. She stood up on the pit box and watched as Kaiba's car went flying past the finish line on his warm up lap.

" Come on Kaiba," Serenity said slapping her hands together. She watched his car go around turn four and again past the finishing line. She looked at the computer and watched as Duke went down and Kaiba took the pole.

" Yay he did it," Serenity cheered and clapped. Pegasus smiled and radioed to Kaiba for him to bring the car in. The black and green car pulled into the pit and was met with the cheering of his crew. Kaiba exited his car and slapped hands with his men.

" Ha luck, thats all it was," came the voice of Duke. All of the crew turned to see him and his crew standing there.

" What was that Delvilin," Kaiba spat.

" I said it was luck that you stole the pole from me," Duke smirked.

" Luck has nothing to do with it, its skill which you don't have," Kaiba shot back.

" Ha I have more skill than you and your old man could muster," Duke laughed. Kaiba glared daggers at Duke.

" Leave my father out of this, he had more skill than anyone here today," Kaiba yelled.

" Yeah he did untill he planted his car into the wall and killed himself, maybe he didn't want to see how much of a failure you are," Duke laughed. He was then speared by Kaiba who threw him to the ground and threw punches at Duke's face.

The two crews gathered around the fight to watch. Raphael looked out of the corner of his eyes to see two of Duke's crew members running to help their driver. Raphael swung the gas canister that he held on his shoulder and nailed the two men in their guts.

Soon both crews were involved in a huge brawl. Rapael grabbed two men and slammed them together knocking them out. Valon climbed onto the pit box and dove off onto three other men and Alister dropkicked the last man.

" What the hell is going on here," came a loud yell. Everyone stopped their fighting and turned to see a tall man with green hair wearing a white suit standing with several officals.

" Nothing Master Dartz, its just the crews got into a arguement," Pegasus said bowing to the President of racing.

" It dosen't look like nothing, I demand that this end now, I want Devilin's crew out of Kaiba's pit now," Dartz yelled. The officals around him nodded and proceeded to help and drag crew members away.

" This ins't over Kaiba, we'll continue this on the track tomorowwo," Duke yelled covering his various brusies. He then turned and limped away. Kaiba walked back to his crew showing only a black eye.

" Sorry about that, I shouldn't have let Duke's words get to me, I just couldn't let him get away with mouthing my father," Kaiba apologized to Pegasus.

" Its alright just don't do it on raceday or we'll get fined, now lets pack up and go get some dinner," Pegasus said turning to the crew. Kaiba then turned to Serenity who the whole time was on top of the pit box watching.

" Now you see what its like to be a racer," Kaiba laughed. Serenity smiled and headed down to follow Kaiba to his rv.

Inside Serenity waited for Kaiba to finish dressing out of his uniform. He exited his bathroom wearing a purple trench coat." Ready to go," he asked. Serenity nodded and the two were about to leave when Kaiba's cell phone began ringing.

" Hello," he said answering it.

" Hey big bro," came the voice of a young boy.

" Noa, how is everything," Kaiba smiled hearing the voice of his younger brother.

" Everythings fine, me and Mokuba saw on the race channel you got pole, thats great your have another championship soon," Noa laughed.

" Ha maybe, is Mokuba there," Kaiba asked.

" Yeah let me put him on," Noa said. Kaiba could hear moving in the background and then a high voice.

" Big Brother," came the voice.

" Hey there Mokie, is Noa taking care of you," Kaiba asked.

" Yes he is, Seto can I ask when you are coming home," Mokuba asked.

" I'll be home as soon as this race is over okay, untill then remeber I love you, tell Noa I love him too, I have to go now," Kaiba said.

" Okay, beat them," Mokuba said hanging up the phone. Kaiba closed his phone and turned to Serenity.

" Can I ask who Noa and Mokuba are," she asked.

" My two younger brothers, Noa's 14 and Mokuba's 12," Kaiba said.

" You take care of your two brothers," she asked.

" Yeah after my dad died, I was all they had left," Kaiba said. Serenity smiled and hugged Kaiba.

" Whats wrong," Kaiba asked.

" Its just that my parents died when I was young and my brother has been taking care of me just like you," Serenity said on the verge of tears. Kaiba put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

" You shouldn't cry, it ruins you good looks," Kaiba said wiping away a few stray tears. Serenity smiled and hugged him again.

" Now how about we go and get some dinner," Kaiba said escorting Serenity out of his rv.

**Please Review**


End file.
